


w i n d o w

by ndhynn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Health Issues, Other, Random tag bc its my first time here, Sad, Sad Jinyoung, Shy Yugyeom, jingyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndhynn/pseuds/ndhynn
Summary: Who knows the windows can be interesting with the presence of a perfect creature of God behind the glass windows..Jinyoung x Yugyeom...





	w i n d o w

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work on ao3 please do support me as much as you can. I cross-posted this at wattpad tho so you can check it out.

Happy reading,

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom stepped on each leg heavily. The same with his heart. It was very hard for him to step into a new place. As it is, he is walking in a residential area that looks unfamiliar to him. He went out of his new home to look around the neighbourhood where it was just a reason to get out of the house. He missed his home that he had been living for almost 15 years.

 

It's hard for him to adapt to a new place since he is too attached to his old home which is storing too much memory. One of them is memories with his father. The memory of his father made the young man sigh. He leaned over his head and smiled a little. Maybe his mothers want to forget about it. His little heart said, though in his other heart, knew that his mother loved his father and did not want to fall in sadness for too long and was planning to move. Yugyeom is grateful for her mother for not selling their old home.

 

Without him being aware that it was almost an hour he walked in no direction. Good for him that he was good at remembering every way he went through. He went back to his house again. The sun has already concealed itself leaving it to the moon taking its place illuminating Seoul city at night.

 

Along the roads are accompanied by streetlights that illuminate a quiet residential area as it is nighttime. Her mother must be worried. Yugyeom smiled at the thought of his grumpy mother. 20 minutes later he arrived at his new home which still seemed very strange to him. He sighed before he opened the fence. The two-story house was a bit too big for him as only the two of them stayed in the house but he did not protest because he knew his mother only wanted the best for her son. He walked towards his home and was greeted by her mother who was wearing an apron while placing a plate on the table.

"Are you back?" His mother asked.

He just hummed before asking himself from his mother to go to his room to take a shower. He headed toward his room on the second floor. The rooms are quite cluttered with boxes lined up on the floor. He sighed again. He did not know how many times he took his breath on this day. He noticed that his room window was open and he planned to close it because the weather was pretty cool. He was going to close the window before something or rather someone catches his attention. A very beautiful person. Very beautiful that it seems unreal. For the first time, he thought that moving out is not a bad thing. Without him realise he was smiling like a fool in front of his window.

Like, 

A real fool

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the result of my oh so random thought. Hope I won't get stuck in the middle because I hate writer block.


End file.
